


Roasted Chicken

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [31]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, go figure id write a valentines day fic, in june, smh, this is extreme levels of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Geno is not the biggest fan of Valentine's Day.Reaper, on the other hand, is definitely a fan.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Reaper/Geno
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrowflight002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowflight002/gifts).



Geno sighed bitterly as he ate his lunch with halfhearted enthusiasm. His entire day had dragged on, but it felt even longer with the topic everyone in his workplace seemed to be hooked on.

It was Valentine’s Day.

Geno didn’t…dislike Valentine’s Day, per say, he just didn’t understand why everyone made such a huge deal out of it. After all, shouldn’t you show the person you love that you care about them every single day? Geno just didn’t understand why there had to be a holiday made out of it.

Reaper liked Valentine’s Day, but only because he could use it as an excuse to do exceedingly ridiculous things for Geno. Like last year, for example, when Geno had returned home from work to a lovely yet irritatingly messy scattering of rose petals along the floor of their shared apartment, his favourite dinner warm in the oven, and a sweet yet flirty smile from his husband.

Geno was loath to admit it, but he actually really liked it when Reaper did romantic things for him, even if they weren’t super outlandish. He remembered walking into his work office one day only to find a vase of lilies and a pack of hazelnut chocolate waiting for him, the only evidence of Reaper being a messy heart and an initial scrawled onto the back of a stolen business card. Back when they had just been dating, Reaper bought him a lot of gifts too, including a rather frightening amount of teddy bears that Geno had insisted, every time Reaper brought him one, that he didn’t need.

He never threw them out, but that was besides the point.

His coworkers would not stop talking about it, about what they expected to find from their significant other when they returned home or what their plans for the evening were, and Geno was honestly starting to get a bit annoyed. Here were these people, blatantly asking to be swept off their feet and romanced, and then there was him, someone who never asked or expected but was always romanced. It seemed a little ironic.

So, when lunch finally rolled around and he was granted with a brief reprieve from the love lives of those he worked with, the first thing he did was check his phone.

**_Birdie:_ ** _Hi love <3_

**_Birdie:_ ** _How’s work?_

**_Birdie:_ ** _awwwww you’re not responding to me :(_

**_Birdie:_ ** _Geeeeeenoooooooo_

**_Geno:_ ** _I wasn’t responding cause I was at work moron_

**_Birdie:_ ** _there you are :D_

**_Geno:_ ** _work is going how you would expect_

**_Birdie:_ ** _really? How many unwanted sex stories did you hear this time?_

**_Geno:_ ** _one too many_

**_Birdie:_ ** _hahaha_

**_Birdie:_ ** _get any good ideas? :3_

Geno frowned and fought back his blush. Could his husband be any more shameless?

**_Geno:_ ** _no_

**_Birdie:_ ** _:(_

**_Birdie:_ ** _alright_

**_Birdie:_ ** _ANYWAY, just out of curiosity and nothing else, would you be okay with roasted chicken for dinner tonight?_

**_Geno:_ ** _…with broccoli and roasted potatoes?_

**_Birdie:_ ** _whatever you want love <3_

**_Geno:_ ** _that sounds nice_

**_Birdie:_ ** _< 3 <3_

**_Geno:_ ** _want me to pick up any dessert on my way home?_

**_Birdie:_ ** _nah don’t worry about it bby, I got it covered ;)_

**_Geno:_ ** _alright if you’re sure_

**_Birdie:_ ** _positive_

**_Geno:_ ** _okay_

**_Geno:_ ** _my break is over, so I’ll text you when I’m on my way home_

**_Birdie:_ ** _sounds good! <3_

**_Geno:_ ** _< 3_

_Honestly,_ Geno thought with a smile as he pocketed his phone, _how on earth did I get so lucky?_ Rising from his seat in the lunchroom, Geno wandered his way back to his desk, passing a calendar on the wall, the floral picture immediately grabbing his attention.

_Reaper likes flowers…maybe I should leave work a little early today…_

~

Geno…was expecting a lot of things when he got home.

However, the thing furthest from his mind was what he experienced.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Geno asked, seconds away from flinging the flowers in his hand into the other’s face.

Reaper lay, lounged across the dining room table, with his head propped up by a hand and a rose between his teeth. That on its own would have been stupid enough, but Reaper had decided to up the anti and was dressed neck down in a chicken costume. Not a feathery one, oh no, but a fucking _roasted_ chicken. _Where the hell did he even find that?_

“I asked if you wanted roasted chicken for dinner.” Reaper said, pulling the rose from his mouth and twirling it between his fingers. “And you said yes so…” He gestured to himself and where he lay splayed across the table. “Are you hungry~?”

Unable to help himself, Geno erupted with laughter. Shoulders shaking, he doubled over with the force of it, somehow winding up on the floor as tears flooded his eyes. He laughed louder, curled up on his side and unable to remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

“What’s so funny?” Reaper asked, though amusement rang in his voice.

“You’re-“ Geno gasped. “You’re such a fucking idiot.” He dissolved into a coughing fit shortly after, but even that wasn’t enough to deter his laughs.

When Reaper came over to crouch next to him, slightly concerned about his wheezing, Geno only laughed harder.

“Don’t!” Geno laughed. “I can’t take you seriously!”

“Why not~?”

“Take that-take that stupid thing off you moron!” Geno said.

“How bold of you Gen~, asking me to strip when we haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Piss off! I can’t-I can’t breathe!”

Reaper chuckled, low and fond, and stood up, making his way down the hall to their bedroom and away from Geno, allowing his husband a moment to catch his breath and calm down.

When Geno could finally breathe again, he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, sides and cheeks aching. Glancing up, Geno watched Reaper meander back from their bedroom, dressed in jeans and a snug black sweater instead of the monstrosity of a costume. Reaper extended a hand to him when he drew close enough, tugging Geno back to his feet with a soft smile.

“Better now?” Reaper asked, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Geno gave a shaky laugh and slotted himself easily into his husband’s arms, face pressed against the taller’s sternum as he grounded himself.

“You’re such a dork.” Geno said.

“But were you surprised?” Reaper said through a laugh.

“I don’t think ‘surprised’ is a good enough word.”

Grinning ear to ear, Reaper wound his arms around Geno’s waist and buried his face in his hair, sighing deeply as he unconsciously began to sway them side to side. The silence lasted until Geno remembered what he had dropped on the floor in his moment of amusement. Regretfully, he pulled himself out of Reaper’s embrace and bent down to pick up the bouquet, presenting the colourful arrangement to Reaper a moment later.

“They’re a little crooked now…” Geno said, a little disappointed. “But happy Valentine’s Day.”

Reaper stared down at the flowers, dark eyes going wide in surprise, and tenderly took the bouquet from Geno’s hands.

“You got me flowers…” Reaper stated more than asked.

“You like them, don’t you?” Geno said, raising a hand to cup his husband’s cheek. “But you’re always the one getting them for me.”

Nuzzling the hand briefly, Reaper leaned down to press a quick kiss to Geno’s lips. “Thank you, love~.”

“Don’t mention it.” Geno said, returning the kiss. “But if I find out that you just asked that question about dinner to pull that stunt and you didn’t actually make anything, I’m going to hit you.”

Reaper laughed. “Don’t worry, I made dinner. It’s warming in the oven.”

“Good.” Geno murmured, face heating as he leaned in to kiss Reaper again. “But I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

“Why did you invest in a chicken costume when just you lounging on the table would have been enough?”

Reaper’s eyebrow raised, confusion etching itself over his face, and Geno pulled away from his husband to walk into the kitchen, giggling when his teasing finally caught up with Reaper and he heard the other shout petulantly from the living room.

“I’m not a chicken!”


	2. Chapter 2

So, the lovely sparrowflight002 has made lovely art for this and I just thought I would share their artwork!

All credit to them!

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were killing ourselves laughing about this scenario so go figure that I had to write it lmao XD  
> If you like Steven Universe you should go check her out! She's an amazing friend of mine and she writes beautifully <3  
> This is for you hon XD  
> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
